Kenshin's Fall
by KonekoRei
Summary: Oneshot. Prince goes training with Arctic Fox and Kenshin. Then there was an accident involving a land dragon. READ to find out more about my Shugo Chara fanfic also.


**Kat-chan: Hey everyone!**

**Everyone: WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!**

**Kat-chan: I have been busy.**

**Ikuto: Who's he?**

**Kat-chan: Everyone this is Prince I'm writing a one-shot for him.**

**Amu: What about chapter six?!**

**Kat-chan: It's coming I just have writer's block. **

**Jade-chan: reviews with ideas are appreciated. **

**Ikuto: I haven't left Amu's apartment in 7 months let me out!**

**Kat-chan: Soon… Prince let's do this!**

**Prince: Thanks again for doing this for me.**

**Kat-chan: NP. I do not own ½ Prince or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Normal pov:

Prince stormed into the city with DANGER ZONE written all over his face. "Gui!" within milliseconds, Gui, the loyal poet was kneeling at Prince's feet (A/N Dangerous) "You beckoned me your majesty?" Prince grinned in such a way to make Satan bow his head in shame. "Yes." Then Prince did things to Gui so violently graphic that I refuse to explain, let's just say that he was beat so bad that if Wolf-Nii hadn't been there he would have been at the rebirth point level 1.

"Bad mood much?" questioned LoliDragon as Prince fumed over Gui giving him the occasional kick. "I am sick and tired of the same old routine, even beating Gui has lost its pleasure." He kicked him again." Well maybe not all of it." LoliDragon sighed "Well why don't you go train or something?" Prince looked at her "Without newbie escorts?" "Kenshin and Arctic Fox will take you then." Prince beamed "Yay!" She sighed again 'she is such a child'

This is where it began.

Prince's pov:

We found a nice spot on a cliff to train. It felt so good to have blood on my hands again! The silent pair were sparing while I took down a land dragon. I just kept leveling, and leveling! With a wild slash I took the beast down. To late did I realize that reinforcements had arrived.

"Kenshin! Fox!" I called as the herd encircled me. We fought in the circle until all but one were down. In retrospect I had been careless and light-headed as dragon blood drenched my white hair. The dragon anticipating my attack and swiped its tail at me, but at the last moment Kenshin took my place.

My heart stopped as I saw Kenshin's limp form sail off the edge of the cliff. Fox made quick work of the dragon and then followed me climbing down the cliff. When we reached the bottom I ran to Kenshin's motionless form.

I shook his shoulder to wake him. "Kenshin, Kenshin it's me wake up." He didn't respond. Scared I yelled "Kenshin! Kenshin open your eyes, talk to me please! Kenshin!" Not even a twitch. I thought that it was stupid, but I put my head to his chest. With 99.9% reality rate Second Life players have heart beats.

There wasn't one in Kenshin's chest. Frightened I wondered why if he was dead then why he wasn't at the rebirth point. I looked to Fox who was kneeling on the other side of Kenshin. He nodded and used some minor healing magic Wolf-Nii had taught him causing a green glow to spread across Kenshin's chest.

Nothing happened and Fox, cool and composed Fox, panicked. He took hold off Kenshin's shoulder and shook him screaming his name over and over again. Tears threatened to break his face as he shook his best friend. "PM someone Prince! NOW, Prince he needs help NOW!"

:"LOLIDRAGON! HELP!": :"Prince, What's wrong?!": :"Kenshin is unconscious and unresponsive he's an NPC what do I do?!": :" Is that all? Well he's your human pet just revive him.": :"HOW?!?!": :"OK Prince listen carefully now. You just need to give him a potion.": :" That's all?": :"no": :" Then what else?": :" It has to be mouth-to-mouth, slowly since the game needs to register you as Kenshin's owner and not some stranger.": :"ok thanks I guess LoliDragon.": :" Good Luck to ya.":

I clicked exit on my PM box. Fox looked at me expectantly. He had since gained his composure. " Fox, can I have a potion?" He frowned "Will it help Kenshin?" "Yes" He then reached in to his bag and retrieved a small crystal bottle with a pink liquid inside.

I hesitated before lifting Kenshin into my lap and sitting him up against my arm, his body cold against mine. With one hand holding him up and the other grasping the bottle I uncorked it with my teeth. I then poured the potion into my mouth and discarding the bottle put my free hand behind his head.

Then Slowly, as instructed I placed my mouth over his. I let the potion drip bit by bit into his open mouth. :"btw Prince it needs to be a French kiss.": I almost choked because of the sudden PM. I gave a mental sigh and slid my tongue into his parted lips. Smoothly as to not disturb the flow of potion.

:"when it takes affect he might struggle but don't part lips until he has settled down": giving another mental sigh I relayed the information to Fox via PM and told him to be prepared.

About when ½ of the potion was down his throat He began to struggle against me resisting my touch. But I only tightened my grip on him and wove my fingers into his hair as he tried to buck me off of him. Soon though his resistance ended and when his last tremor was gone I began to feel warmth return to his lips as his heart restarted its beating.

Slowly, carefully I took my lips from his and I looked him over moving my hand from his neck to his chest. I sighed with relief as I felt his chest rise and fall and his hot breath caressing my cheek.

He let out a soft moan as his eyes fluttered open. With innocence only an NPC could have he whispered "Prince? I'm tired" I smiled my royal smile and told him to rest, as he lost consciousness. Careful not to disturb him I gathered him in my arms I made my way back up the cliff-side with a bewildered Fox at my heels " Prince?" "Yes?" I called back over my shoulder."Is Kenshin really going to be alright?" I gave a soft laugh "Yes, Fox he'll be fine." "That's good." He sighed. I glanced down at the sleeping young man in my arms. What would I do if I ever lost my Kenshin.

**Kat-chan: I feel like chocolate. Hey guys you can read it now.**

**Jade-chan and Zakuro-chan gather around the computer**

**Prince reading over their shoulder: "…*blush*…thank you"**

**Kat-chan: NP Lan-Lan.**

**Everyone: Lan-Lan?!**

**Kat-chan: oh didn't I mention that Prince was just a boy in-game?**

**Prince: I'm actually just a game trans. *blush***

**Ikuto lifts her chin: Wow you must be a cute girl then.**

**Prince: *BLUSH*………*FAINTS***

**Amu: I'm surprised but then again I know you don't like a lot of Yaio**

**Kat-chan:Yeah I like trans manga/manhua though. Hey Gui ya mind?**

**Gui: Kat needs idea reviews because she is stuck. R and R!**

**Kat-chan: PS I like to cause male characters what I call ****SEXY Pain****. Ask for it!**


End file.
